No me digas nada
by Zepol
Summary: La vida de Jack da un giro después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Abandona los estudios para dedicarse a la guerra y vivir a costa de engañar a muggles. Tras visitar varias prisiones muggles, acaba encerrado en Nurmengard, donde recibirá una visita inesperada.


**_Disclaimer:_ **_el potterverso pertenece a Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el **Reto temático de mayo: Lugares mágicos **del foro** La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**No me digas nada**

No era la primera vez que lo detenían. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo llevaban a prisión. Y, al igual que todas las veces anteriores, no sentía miedo alguno. Solo curiosidad. Y nervios por lo que pudiese pasar. Pero eso no lo admitiría nunca. Nin ante sí mismo, ni ante nadie.

Se encontraba en una especie de vestíbulo tenuemente iluminado y sin decoración después de que el auror que le había arrestado utilizase la aparición conjunta para llegar hasta allí en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar apartarse de la cara algunos mechones de pelo castaño que le impedían ver con claridad, ya que sus manos estaban completamente inmovilizadas a su espalda. Unas letras gradabas en la piedra oscura de la paredes le indicaban donde estaba. Aunque en realidad no necesitaba leerlas para saberlo. Estaba en Nurmengard. Y algo le decía que ser prisionero allí sería muy diferente a las múltiples cárceles muggles que ya había visitado en bastantes ocasiones.

–Señor Sloper, acompáñeme. –Le parecía una soberana tontería que ese tipo le dijese algo así. ¡Cómo si tuviese alguna otra opción!

Antes de que pudiese contestar nada, una venda negra le cubrió los ojos y todo se quedó a oscuras. Unas manos lo cogieron por ambos brazos para guiarlo.

–Si se supone que las celdas cambian de posición cada día, ¿cuál es exactamente la utilidad de la venda? –preguntó en tono burlón. Como era de esperar, no recibió ninguna respuesta, pero el agarre en sus brazos se hizo más fuerte.

Había supuesto que, aunque su culpabilidad era absolutamente incuestionable, se celebraría un juicio antes de que lo enviasen a prisión durante un periodo indefinido de tiempo, pero no había sido así. De todas formas, le daba igual, no suponía una gran diferencia. Había admitido haber hecho todo aquello de lo que le acusaban.

Tras una interminable caminata por infinitos pasillos y larguísimas escaleras, escuchó una puerta abrirse, dejó de sentir las manos que le aprisionaban los brazos y el hechizo que le mantenía sus manos atadas desapareció. La puerta se cerró con un sonoro golpe que pareció retumbar por todo el gigantesco edificio. Con un movimiento brusco, se arrancó la venda de la cabeza para volver a ver algo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo para apartárselo de los ojos mientras inspeccionaba meticulosamente cada centímetro de la celda. Era un cuadrado perfecto cuyas paredes no medirían más de cuatro metros de largo. No tenía ventanas, ni barrotes, ni ninguna comunicación con el exterior a excepción de una especie de trampilla situada en la parte inferior de la puerta de acero. No podía saberlo con seguridad, pero intuía que el grosos de las paredes y de la puerta no sería tampoco ninguna tontería. En el interior lo único que había, aparte de él mismo, eran una jarra de agua y una cama. Y parecía cómoda y todo. Se acercó a las paredes y las observó con detenimiento. Totalmente lisas y de color arena. Ni un rasguño, ni una inscripción. Nada. También se percató de que no se oía ni un solo ruido procedente del exterior, lo que solo podía significar que la celda estaba insonorizada. Genial. Iba a aburrirse bastante allí dentro. Bufó con resignación y se tumbó en la cama. Se volvió a incorporar varios segundos después. Nunca había sido capaz de estar quieto y sin hacer nada durante mucho tiempo. Así que empezó a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió para mantenerse ocupado.

En primer lugar se quitó la chaqueta del ejército que aún llevaba puesta, la dobló y la colocó en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con la camiseta, por lo que su torso quedó desnudo. Le siguieron las botas militares, los calcetines y el pantalón de mezclilla. Una vez que todo estaba doblado y dispuesto frente a él, lo observó con detenimiento. Entonces vio algo que llamó su atención. Pero un ruido a su espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos. Junto a la trampilla acababa de aparecer un pergamino sellado con lacre negro. Sin molestarse en vestirse, porque nadie iba a verle y además tampoco le importaba, eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta con un paso y se agachó en cuclillas. Recogió el pergamino con la mano derecha y le dio varias vueltas antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo y decidirse a abrirlo.

"_Permanecerá en esta celda durante diez días antes de poder recibir visitas o iniciar los procesos necesarios para poder ser puesto en libertad. Al no ser un preso condenado a cadena perpetua, ni de máxima seguridad, y no haber cometido crímenes extremadamente graves, recibirá tres comidas al día y se le tratará bien. Devuelva este pergamino por la trampilla una vez lo haya leído."_

Jack bufó, y en su cara se formó lo que podría calificarse como una sonrisa. Arrugó el pergamino en un puño y lo introdujo por la ranura de la puerta, tal como le habían indicado.

Diez días. No era tanto. Además no iba morirse de hambre y probablemente tendría algún que otro beneficio. Se giró de nuevo hacia su ropa, perfectamente ordenada a sus pies. Sus ojos volaron instantáneamente hasta el objeto que le había llamado la atención. El cinturón. Le extrañaba que no le hubiesen hecho cambiarse de ropa al llegar, pero se encogió de hombros y no le dio más importancia. Mejor para él. Se inclinó y recogió el cinturón del suelo. Si fuese él que se encargase de la prisión vestiría a todos los presos con las misma túnica. Un cinturón podía convertirse en una arma peligrosa en un momento de necesidad. Lo asió por la hebilla y se acercó con él en la mano a la pared. Lo apoyó en ella, e intentó rasparla. No necesitó mucha fuerza para dibujar una raya un tanto doblada. Sonrió. Ahora ya podía llevar la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí dentro, teniendo en cuenta el número de comidas que le diesen. Probablemente cuando él saliese de allí arreglarían todo, porque no se explicaba sino cómo era posible que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido la misma idea que a él. Enrolló el cinturón y lo depositó de nuevo junto al resto de su ropa. Decidió entonces que ya debía ser muy tarde, teniendo en cuenta que estaba anocheciendo cuando lo arrestaron y se tumbó en la cama, durmiéndose apenas un segundo después de caer sobre el colchón. Normalmente era bastante inquieto, pero cuando se trataba de dormir lo conseguía fácilmente.

Un plato con huevos, pan con mantequilla y un tenedor de plástico junto con un cuenco con leche lo estaba esperando cuando abrió los ojos después de varias horas de sueño reparador. Lo engulló todo sin prestar mucha atención al sabor, e introdujo el plato por la trampilla al finalizar. Entonces su mente empezó a funcionar. Cogió la almohada de la cama y la cambió de sitio, poniéndola en el suelo con el resto de sus cosas. Luego quitó las sábanas, dejando el colchón al descubierto, y tras doblarlas, las puso al lado de la almohada. Entonces, agarró el colchón desnudo y lo levantó del armazón de metal en el que estaba originariamente y lo apoyó verticalmente en la pared. Una vez que estuvo colocado exactamente como él quería, se giró hacia las cosas del suelo, examinándolas con los brazos en jarras. Tras unos segundos y sin ninguna prisa en absoluto –nadie le estaba esperando y tampoco tenía que ir a ningún sitio– se agachó, cogió los pantalones de mezclilla y se los puso, se ajustó el cinturón y se ató bien las botas. Tras pensarlo un instante, decidió dejar la camiseta donde estaba. Se volvió hacia el colchón que descansaba en la pared, y respiró hondo antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo derecho. No era lo mismo que el saco de boxeo al que estaba acostumbrado pero tampoco estaba mal. Repitió el gesto con el puño izquierdo. Y luego el derecho otra vez. De vez en cuando intercalaba alguna patada o algún que otro movimiento diferente. Contabilizar los golpes era la única manera que tenía de saber la cantidad de ejercicio que realizaba, al no tener reloj ni nada parecido, ya que la iluminación de la celda era siempre la misma y provenía de una lámpara colgada en el techo. Cuando llegó al golpe número cien se detuvo. Descansó un poco, no sabría decir cuánto exactamente, con el sudor cayendo por todo su cuerpo, y prosiguió con su rutina de entrenamiento. Abdominales, flexiones y, por último, saltos, de todos los tipos y modalidades. Al acabar repitió el circuito completo. Si iba a estar encerrado allí dos semanas, al menos intentaría hacer algo mínimamente productivo y no perder la condición física que había adquirido en los últimos años. Además, así mantenía su mente ocupada en algo y evitaba pensar en que era posible que salir de allí fuese más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

Iba ya por la tercera ronda cuando apareció el segundo plato de comida del día. Una suculenta pata de pollo acompañada de patatas y un vaso de zumo. Lo devoró y prosiguió con el ejercicio hasta completar seis vueltas. Le sorprendió que junto con su cena le diesen también una especie de mini-barreño de agua con jabón y una toalla. Iba a poder limpiarse un poco el sudor, eso no se lo esperaba. Tras comer y lavarse, dibujó en la pared un segundo palito al lado del que había hecho el día anterior y se dejó caer en el colchón, recién colocado de nuevo en el suelo. Repitió esta misma rutina durante diez días, sin muchos cambios, ya que la comida era exactamente la misma todos y cada uno de los días. El día número once de su encierro, que ya podía recibir visitas, decidió prescindir del entrenamiento, porque sabía, o eso esperaba, que en cualquier momento entraría alguno de esos abogados de pacotilla para intentar sacarlo de allí. O al menos, así había sido todas las veces que había estado en cárceles muggles. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo funcionaban esas cosas en el mundo mágico. La preocupación que no había sentido desde hacía bastante tiempo empezó a colarse en su mente. Vivir en el mundo muggle siendo mago era fácil. Podía hacer lo quisiese, cuando quisiese, y como quisiese. Pero ahora estaba en el mundo mágico, donde todos los que le rodeaban tenían los mismos medios que él para valerse. Ya no sería tan fácil escapar. Sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiese hacer desaparecer sus pensamientos y sus problemas. En ese momento, escuchó un ruido, algo bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que la celda estaba insonorizada. Levantó la cabeza, que tenía escondida entre las manos, y miró hacia arriba.

La puerta se estaba abriendo lentamente con un insoportable rechinar de bisagras. Pudo comprobar que, ciertamente, la puerta era tan gruesa y pesada como sospechaba. Tardó bastante tiempo en abrirse, o al menos, a él esos segundos se le hicieron eternos. Y cuando por fin pudo ver quién estaba al otro, se levantó como un resorte del colchón, que ese día, cosa extraña, estaba tirado en el suelo en vez de apoyado en la pared.

—¡Kate! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –Esa era la persona que a la que menos esperaba ver. La chica lo miraba con una expresión en sus ojos marrones que no tenía ni idea de cómo describir, ni de qué podía significar. Nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de entender a las personas.

Kate no respondió a la pregunta del que había sido su compañero durante seis años, hasta que él decidió no volver a cursar su último año en Hogwarts, simplemente lo observó en silencio mientras esperaba a que la puerta se cerrase tras ella. No pudo evitar que durante unos segundos los motivos que la había llevado hasta allí pasasen a ocupar un segundo plano, y que el primer pensamiento que cruzase su mente fuese lo atractivo que era Jack. Era cierto que le hacía falta afeitarse con urgencia, pero debido a la ausencia de camiseta, podía contemplar su torso bien formado y sus brazos fuertes, además de sus brillantes e increíbles ojos azules que quedaban parcialmente tapados por los mechones de su largo pelo que había perdido la tonalidad rubia que tenía cuando le conoció con once años a favor de un color castaño oscuro. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse completamente dejándolos a los dos solos en el interior de la celda, y un nuevo comentario del chico, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

–¿No eres capaz de poner un pie en un hospital, pero sí de venir al lugar del mundo donde hay más delincuentes, asesinos y psicópatas por metro cuadrado, para…? –Se interrumpió sin saber cómo proseguir–. ¿Para qué has venido?

–Eres un imbécil y…

–Eso no responde a mi pregunta –le interrumpió antes de que empezase con su retahíla de insultos, como solía hacer.

–Me enteré de que estabas aquí –las palabras estaban cargadas de ira, e hizo una imperceptible pausa antes de terminar la frase–, y he pensado que te gustaría saber que vas a ser padre. –Sonrió ante la mueca de sorpresa que se formó en el rostro de Jack–. ¿Esperabas que te dijera que te iba a sacar de aquí?

–Yo… ¿estás embarazada? –la miró incrédulo, sin creerse lo que le acababa de decir.

–¿Qué? Yo... ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –negó rotundamente.

—¿Entonces? -preguntó extrañado, sentándose en el colchón.

—Kirke, aunque ahora es King, está embarazada. —Lo observó con curiosidad esperando su reacción.

Jack se puso más blanco que el papel.

–¿Y estás segura de que… de que yo…?

Asintió con la cabeza.

–Ella me pidió que te lo contará. Seguro que fue en el aniversario de…

El puñetazo que Jack, que se había puesto de pie repentinamente, le dio a la pared la interrumpió, pero no le sorprendió. Sloper siempre hacia eso cuando se enfadaba o las cosas no le salían bien. Miró con furia a la pared durante unos segundos antes de girarse hacia ella con la rabia pintada en sus ojos azules.

–¡Sí! –gritó, y ya no bajo el tono de voz–. ¡Fue en el aniversario de la batalla! ¡Fui a la tumba de Andy y ella estaba allí, la consolé, la llevé hasta su casa, y la besé! ¡Se supone que ella tendría que haberme apartado! ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Y sí! ¡Me acosté con ella! ¡Y ahora está embarazada! Genial –Le dio la espalda y se paso las manos por el pelo–. ¡Y no hace falta que sigas disimulando lo mucho que te alegras porque me haya pasado esto! –Dijo dándose la vuelta y encarándola de nuevo.

–¡No me alegro por esto, imbécil! –le gritó ella también. De alguna manera inexplicable siempre que hablaban acababan gritándose uno a otro–. ¡Además, Kirke me dejado bien claro que no quiere que tengas nada que ver con el niño! ¡Eres un idiota obsesionado con la guerra, que está la mitad del tiempo en el campo de batalla de conflictos muggles que no le incumben, y la otra mitad engañando a los muggles gracias a la magia, peleándose en bares o haciendo cualquier cosa ilegal, y si no, encarcelado!

–¡¿Y has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?! –No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Kate miró hacia otro lado y él sonrió triunfante. Se permitió bajar el tono de voz–. ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que has venido porque en el fondo me echas de menos y que estás enfadada porque te hubiese gustado que hubiese ido a verte a ti cuando volví a Inglaterra? ¿Tan difícil es? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que se negó a visitarme en San Mungo los más de dos meses que estuve allí –lo dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco.

–¡Tú no eres nadie para echarme nada en cara! –Kate tenía tendencia a gritar siempre que se alteraba, porque el resto del tiempo era bastante callada–. ¡Tú te largaste antes de que empezase el curso, sin decir nada!

–¡Podría haber muerto cuando estaba en San Mungo! ¡Y a ti te dio igual!

–¡No me dio igual! ¡Solo…!

–¿Solo qué? –le interrumpió–. ¡Eres una maldita orgullosa!

–¡Y tú un loco…!

No pudo acabar porque en ese momento Jack decidió que estaba harto de esa discusión sin sentido y se inclinó, porque la chica era como veinte centímetros más bajita que él, y la besó, pasando una mano por su cintura para acercarla más a él. Kate se olvidó por completo de lo que iba a decir y dejó arrastrar por el beso, pasando una mano por detrás del cuello del chico. Cuando sus labios se separaron y pudo pensar con un poco de claridad, se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al chico, para evitar la tentación que suponía tenerlo medio desnudo justo a su lado. Él no se sorprendió. Su relación era así de extraña. Sobre todo desde después de la batalla.

–Estoy harta de esto –dijo ella aún de espaldas, sin mirarle.

Jack frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Antes de responder, la chica fue hasta la pared, se apoyó en ella y resbaló hasta quedar sentada. Meditó un poco mirando fijamente al suelo hasta finalmente alzar la cabeza y hablar.

–Los dos sabemos que lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte. Tú vas a seguir yendo y viniendo, y yo voy a seguir siendo igual de orgullosa. Y vamos a pelearnos y a gritarnos, y… Y, además, está el hecho de que no somos capaces de ser fieles el uno a otro.

Jack la miró unos instantes, antes de sentarse en el suelo, en frente de ella con las piernas cruzadas. Sonrió antes de empezar hablar.

–Se supone que ahora tendría que decir algo bonito para convencerte de que estamos destinados a estar juntos –Kate también sonrió ante la ocurrencia. Jack era incapaz de decir nada romántico, al igual que ella–, pero sinceramente no se me ocurre nada que decir.

Durante varios minutos no se escuchó nada en la celda mientras cada uno pensaba y reflexionaba en silencio. Kate era orgullosa, bastante insensible, demasiado racional, desconfiada y tenía una tendencia a meterse en problemas. Pero aún así, Jack no podía negarse que le gustaba. Para que seguir engañándose, estaba enamorado de ella. Y aunque no fuese a admitirlo delante de ella, se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella. Si no, no hubiese ido a Inglaterra poco antes de Navidad, ni lo hubiese pasado tan mal ingresado en San Mungo sin recibir ni una visita suya, ni tampoco se hubiese alegrado tanto al verla aparecer en la celda. No sabía exactamente desde cuando, pero estaba enamorado de Kate. Porque a pesar de que le sacaba de quicio muchas veces, era fuerte, era inteligente, segura de sí misma, sabía hacerse valer y luchaba por conseguir lo que se proponía. Porque a pesar de su relación intermitente y ciertamente extraña, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que ella era diferente, era especial. Ahora solo tenía que pensar si confesarle sus sentimientos o no. Pus Kate tenía razón en parte. A ninguno de los dos le iba eso de comprometerse.

–Dentro de poco vendrán a por mí. –El silencio fue deshecho por la chica–. Intentaré ver si puedo hacer que te saquen de aquí pronto.

Asintió con la cabeza, aún absorto en sus pensamientos. Y efectivamente, apenas unos segundos después se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Ambos se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo. Se miraron haciéndose los dos la misma pregunta "¿En qué hemos quedado al final?".

–Ya nos veremos –dijo Jack, no muy seguro de lo que eso significaba exactamente. ¿Estaba todo bien y se verían cuando él saliese de allí, o era una despedida?

–Solo estás acusado de poner en peligro el Estatuto del Secreto, aunque ambos sepamos que no es lo más grave que has hecho. Saldrás pronto, no te preocupes –Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo, como un impulso, recorrió la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó. Kate se sorprendió. Jack nunca abrazaba a nadie, a no ser que fuese por un motivo importante, y ella misma tampoco. Pero tras el shock inicial, se dejó atrapar entre sus brazos y entornó los suyos alrededor de la cintura del chico, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Entonces Jack agachó la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de su oreja y le susurró, en voz muy baja, unas palabras al oído. Algo que nunca hubiera esperado de él.

–Sé que no me vas a creer, pero… te quiero. Te quiero, y creo que muchas veces eres lo único que evita que vuelva completamente loco. —Y antes de que le diese tiempo a contestar, añadió—: No me digas nada. Nos vemos cuando salga de aquí.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se alejó de ella.

Cuando salió de la celda acompañada de los guardias, Kate todavía estaba atónita.

* * *

_Una aclaración: Sarah Kirke (King de casada) es la hermana mayor de Andrew (Andy) Kirke, el cual estaba en el mismo curso que Jack y Kate (personaje original) y murió en la batalla de Hogwarts según yo._

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
